Numb
by rarmaster
Summary: "She had given him the world, only to tear it away" oneshot describing how Namine felt after shattering the Replica's heart in Chain of Memories


This takes place right after the fourth battle with the Riku Replica in Chain of Memories, during the ridulously long cutscene in which you find about Namine's powers and what the Replica really is  
this fanfic was originally inspired by Linkin Park's "Numb" particularly the line: "I've become so numb I can't feel you there" which is true in the Replica's case, in my mind at least. This kind of intertwines with a similar fic I wrote for this scene, except that was from the Replica's point of veiw and a memory so it wasn't detailed. (it's in chapter 10 of my fic the Truth Hurts if you want to read it)  
Anyways, this is the same scene from Namine's point of view (with a few minor edits)

* * *

Larxene knocked her aside. She landed on the floor, hard. She could hear Sora shout for her, and curled up into a ball of pain. _Larxene the ruthless, how I despise you…_ she thought. But it was all true. She really was just a witch who shackled people's hearts. That truth alone hurt her, not to mention the fact if it weren't for her, Sora wouldn't be in this mess…

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and all thoughts of Sora were blown out of her head. Laying right before her was the Replica, tossed cruelly aside by Larxene. His face was blank, mouth half open, eyes wide. Namine stared. Thoughts whirled around inside her head. Her first coherent one was: _I broke him_… _oh my gosh, I broke him._ She hadn't really thought about what she was doing when she had done it, and now the realization hit her hard.

"Riku," she whispered, hoping to get a response. "Riku!"

He didn't answer.

She reached forward, wanting to grab his hand or something. He was out of reach, and she was forced to stop with her hand inches away from his.

"Hey, Riku" she whispered. "I'm here." She almost laughed at the thought of what he would have done if he had seen what Larxene had done. He would have murdered Larxene on the spot. That in mind, she added: "I'm okay. Don't worry, I'm safe."

She could hear the fight between Sora and Larxene raging behind her and she shuddered.

_All this because of me…_ she thought sadly.

The battle was over in no time, and was signaled by Larxene's cries of shock as she faded. Namine had pulled herself into a sitting position a while ago, and smiled at Larxene's death. She cast her gaze sadly at the floor as Sora walked over.

She owed him an explanation.

So she explained, she answered every question she was asked, and finally suggested her theory on how she could fix their memories if they headed to the 13th floor. IT was then decided that she should remain behind while they move forward. This was mainly for her protection, but Sora asked her nicely if she could look after Riku, and then headed off.

"Please be careful, Sora" she called. He turned back and grinned.

"I'll be okay," he said. "I promise."

He ran off.

Namine watched him go, and a smile threatened to form on her face. She was so relieved, even after all she had done, Sora had forgiven her.

She stopped herself before she truly smiled. There was something else she needed to do.

She turned and looked at the figure that lay behind her. Riku, no, the Replica, was still there. She had forgotten all about him.

But Sora had asked her to take care of him, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

_I broke him…_ she thought again, sinking to the ground next to him. She felt horrible about what she had done. Being a replica, he had nothing, and she had given him the world, only to tear it away. Slowly, she reached forward and turned him over. Now he lay peacefully on his back instead of lying like a discarded doll. A blank stare remained on his face.

_What am I supposed to do?_ She asked herself. But there wasn't anything she could do. She had smashed his heart, and now he probably wasn't anything more than an empty shell. She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard.

If only she could take back what she had done. If only she could make everything alright again. Maybe it wasn't her fault he existed, but it was her fault his memories were a wreck. It was her fault he was like this now.

She squeezed his hand even harder.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, half hoping he would respond. But she doubted he could even hear her.

But he would've responded, if he could've, but he couldn't. He couldn't do a thing. He couldn't feel Namine sitting next to him, couldn't feel her hand in his. He was stuck in a state of semi-consciousness. Not an empty shell, yet not in control of his body. Only half aware of his surroundings, yet painfully aware of the thoughts whirling inside his head.

He was so confused. Finding out he was only a replica had hurt more than his heart being shattered. Finding out that all his memories were all fake hurt him. He was so hurt and so confused. Nothing made sense anymore.

But, the funny thing was, at that very moment he had thought: _I wonder if Namine's thinking about me…_

His hand twitched ever so slightly. Namine squeezed it again

"I'm still here," she told him


End file.
